I Was Right
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: In honor of Halloween coming soon, I have written a oneshot in which Shamy watch a scary movie together, read on to see what happens :D


"Hey, Sheldon." Amy greeted once her boyfriend, clad in his favorite flash t-shirt, opened the door. The huge smile on her face spoke wonders.

"Hello," he told her somewhat sweetly, captivated by her warmth and energy. For a moment the two silently stared at each other but then Amy broke the silence.

"Happy Halloween," and Sheldon grinned. Stepping aside, he invited her in and sighed happily.

"Ah, yes, my favorite time of the year, our friends won't know what hit them." Amy rolled her eyes, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips.

"I'm sure whatever you do will be great... maybe I can help you too?"

Sheldon pondered her request and with a nod of approval, sat down in his spot.

"Alright," and Amy's heart skipped a beat when he patted the spot beside him softly. "I believe you brought a movie for us to watch while we wait to go over to Leonard and Penny's. Put it in and come here."

Amy looked down at her purse where the movie was hidden. It was risky, she had never seen it herself but thought it would be fun to watch a horror movie with her boyfriend, and maybe a bit romantic, him holding her when she got scared...

Putting the movie in proved to be interesting, when she bent down to do so Amy felt Sheldon's gaze on her behind and froze; giving him a good look. When she did turn around, he was blushing.

Amy retreated to her spot on the couch without a word regarding his actions. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sheldon shift slightly, but other than that he did not move. He did, however, hand her the remote with a trusting smile; their fingers brushing against one another briefly. Amy distractedly pressed play.

All too soon the creepy music began playing. Amy stiffened, Sheldon's enjoyment was short lived. They both exchanged nervous glances.

The opening scene had Amy sinking back in the couch cushions in fright. A child, no more than seven, was approached by a faceless man in a suit. Why such a girl was in the woods after dark, Amy did not know, but the fact that the man had eight arms sent chills down her spine.

And when the man groaned, Sheldon's eyes slid over to see Amy cringe. He watched her for a moment before placing his hand on top of hers. When she jumped he followed her eyes to the screen where the man was strangling the child easily with three of his hands at once.

Grimacing, Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand in an attempt to calm them both.

Soon it became clear to him that as long as he kept his hand on hers, she seemed to be less intimidated and more focused on their intertwined fingers. He scoffed discretely, she could be such a hopeless romantic.

Eventually Sheldon actually began watching the movie, and he was busy trying to decipher the characters' names, all while getting lost in a sea of "This isn't real," and "Why is the girl foaming from the mouth?"

Sheldon subconsciously inched closer to Amy, and his free hand gently touched her arm. She seemed to be too wrapped up in the movie to notice but he, too affected by the blood curtling screams and hisses coming from various characters in said movie, needed her. He buried his head in her neck for more than quite a while to avoid all the gory parts.

He heard her sharply inhale when he did this and held his breath.

Incidentally, Amy's arms were around Sheldon without hesitation. Her voice, although quivering, was trying to console him in any way possible, to which Sheldon was grateful.

Only when, at the peak of the terror, the child's shrieks filled Sheldon's ears, he blindly reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"This is ridiculous," he stated, straitening his posture and clearing his throat. Amy's hand dropped into her lap as his hand slipped away and she watched him curiously while trying not to be too disappointed.

"We are grown adults... its just a movie." Amy nodded at his words and with a little reluctance. they both relaxed into the couch and Shedon resumed their entertainment; Amy's hands now fiddling with the hem of her shirt, his resting in his lap.

The falling action of the film still had both Sheldon and Amy waiting in excruciating suspense, their voices mute. Some time later during the slaughtering of a major character they screamed in unison and Amy was in tears. Sheldon clung to her hopelessly.

The remote lay on the coffee table before them; untouched.

What a climax that particular scene had, still in full force as Penny flung the apartment door open. Amy attempted to look at her bestie clearly through her tears. Sheldon still refused to show his face, opting for the comfort smelling Amy's hair brought him instead,

"Amy, what the hell?" Penny squeaked, walking over to the couch and laying a hand on Amy's shoulder. In spite of the situation, the blonde smirked when her eyes landed on Sheldon.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sheldon was giving you a hickey."

Lifting his head, Sheldon stared at Penny briefly before stealing a glance at Amy. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and wet cheeks.

On impulse Sheldon tried to recompose himself and craned his neck to look up at his neighbor once more.

"We're okay now, thank you Penny." he said shakily, desperately trying to block out the whimpers from a different child as she, too, begged for mercy.

His face returned to Amy's neck in an instant.

Penny eyed him suspiciously, shrugged, and left with a wink Amy's way. This time Amy carefully reached over for the remote and paused it, moving as little as possible in their current position. Her fingers swiftly wiped away what tears she had left and suddenly she felt silly.

This new feeling, however, vanished completely and Amy gasped. Sheldon's lips were on her skin. "I'm trying something," he mumbled before she had a chance to ask. Amy nodded weakly and waited, speechless at Sheldon's "take charge side" more than anything.

About a minute or so later when Sheldon uncovered his face Amy noticed his lips were full and moist. She couldn't help but ask "how was it?" as if she was expecting him to have found the experience truly mortifying.

"Comforting," he admitted rather slowly before his eyes met hers and he huskily added "but I think kissing your lips would be more consulting." All too quickly his tongue darted out to lick his lips, returning and disappearing immediately.

Amy's heart went wild as his eyes wandered over her own lips. She met his gaze firmly and managed to meet him half way; pressing a gentle kiss to his nose that somehow had her tingling all over.

She hadn't pulled completely away either when Sheldon caught her lips in a shockingly passionate lip lock, sweeter than ever before,

Against her lips, Sheldon whispered "I was right," and smiled.

Not only was the movie forgotten, but also the Halloween party they had both planned to attend. Sheldon didn't mind, he and Amy could always dress up again, although maybe not for that particular occasion. Amy seemed fond enough of her Star Trek uniform to wear it again for him. He'd have to ask her.

Until then, Sheldon was just as content with kissing Amy, maybe even in places she had never been kissed before, and vice versa. Maybe.


End file.
